Illusionary Objections
by Shadowed Illusion
Summary: What if Cassie realized before the termination that she held more feelings for her baby & Azazeal than she cared to admit? What if Troy had argued a bit more fiercely about his apparent status as the father? A few small changes create some huge problems.
1. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Hex and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of SkyOne and the BBC.

Author's Note: This is my first foray into writing fan fiction so please be gentle with me. I love the relationship between Cassie and Azazeal but I've always found them to be slightly OOC when it comes to the fiction about them on here, so I thought I'd give it a shot and see if I could get them together while staying true to their personalities. I was inspired by Orokiah's "The Spell You Keep Casting" because I felt that it kept them really in character and got me thinking about how things could have gone a little differently if there were a few more mitigating circumstances in episode five of season one.

Also, the first chapter of this is going to be quite similar to M. Love's "Control My Fate" because I loved how she built on the interaction between Troy and Cassie about the baby but I wanted to see more of it so Troy will hang around a bit longer with me.

Please excuse the amount of dialogue from the actual show but I didn't feel that I could leave it out without doing an injustice to the interaction. This should be the only instance where this much dialogue from the show appears. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>The taxi was late. Cassie sighed as she craned her neck to look down the road out the gate, hoping to see the taxi rumbling its way toward the school.<p>

"Perhaps that's it?" Thelma pointed to a small cloud of dust rising from the road.

Squinting her eyes against the glare of the sun Cassie peered at the vehicle coming towards them. Her heart dropped to her feet as she recognized the tan fiesta pulling through the gate. She wished it was the taxi. She sighed as it pulled through the gate and came to a stop across the car park.

"That's all I need." Cassie said as Troy parked and stepped out of his car. He spotted her across the drive and motioned her over.

"Do you want me to distract him? I do a grade one haunting." Thelma wiggled her fingers in Troy's direction.

Cassie shook her head, "Wish me luck."

She adjusted her bag to disguise her belly so this wouldn't be any worse than it was already going to be. She walked toward Troy so that they could talk in relative privacy. This was one conversation she didn't want an audience for even it was only Thelma. She gave Troy a kind of grimacing smile and self consciously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she approached.

"You look awful." Troy's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile but knew it wouldn't go over well.

"Thanks." Brows knitting in annoyance she dropped the tentative smile and frowned at him a little.

"What's up?" Troy said.

Cassie looked away as she gave Troy some excuse about not feeling well. Trying to come up with a quick way out of this conversation was becoming difficult. Maybe if she just made small talk he'd take the hint and leave her alone.

"Look, I'm really sorry about all that's happened."

"Troy, I really don't have time right now – "

"Cassie! I've just spent five hours on the M6 the least you can do is hear me out."

Cassie shut her mouth against another protest. Maybe if he got it out of his system she could get out of here quicker. Once she got this over with she could apologize to Troy later. Right now all she wanted to was to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Where was that taxi?

"Look I've been going over things in my head and we shouldn't break up. I know I scared you, I got too into you too quickly and I'm sorry. I know I freaked you out."

How could she explain that she had more important things to worry about now than a boy who'd gotten too attached? Not that that had been the real problem anyway. Out of all the men in her life Troy was the best of a bad bunch. _His_ affection hadn't been triggered by possession after all. At least she knew that he'd cared for her truly, even if he'd handled her subsequent reactions a little badly. But what boy wouldn't have reacted the same way?They could have been good together but she knew that they weren't meant to be. She couldn't risk getting him hurt and despite her reservations when it came to Azazeal she had to admit that Troy didn't make her feel the same depth of emotion, positive or otherwise, that Azazeal did.

"Troy it's not that…" Troy jerked his head and waved a hand to stop her protest.

"Let me finish. I got all possessive and I shouldn't have. It was only because I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Cassie frowned; this was just what she needed, someone else clinging to her. Having to deal with Azazeal was bad enough but she didn't know if she could handle Troy in addition to everything else. He was nice but this whole ordeal had only served to highlight the bad idea that had included getting involved with Troy in the first place. Maybe if she let him down easy he wouldn't take it so hard. She just couldn't handle him right now.

"It's not that simple Troy."

"I made a mistake! Cassie please?"

"Troy! Ugh, it's impossible to explain. I don't know, maybe it just wasn't meant to be? She shook the hair out of her eyes and eyed him apologetically.

"I'm sorry but it really is better this way." She to walk away but Troy grabbed her arm, halting her. Her bag shifted as she turned back toward him revealing her bump. He glanced down at her stomach, eyes wide as he realized the implication of her stomach. 

_Shit!_ She thought and scrambled for an excuse that would distract him from the truth.

"It's Christmas, I've been binge eating."

"You're pregnant." Troy shook his head.

"No."

"You should have told me."

"I'm not." Anger crept into her tone. Of course he would assume that it was his. It would certainly be easier if it were but now she was going to hurt him even more because she didn't know how to convince him otherwise and she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Look, I'm cool with it. It's just a shock. I mean I suppose if I was going to have a kid with anyone then I –"

"It's not yours. I'm sorry" She couldn't let him assume that this baby was his. Even though she wasn't keeping it he could still be put in danger. Cassie frowned at the thought of what Azazeal would do to Troy if he formed an attachment to their child. She didn't want Troy to get hurt and that was almost guaranteed if he kept the idea of this baby as his. Troy's confused expression nearly broke her heart. She didn't love him anymore but it was painful to watch him realize that she had slept with someone else.

"Whose is it?"

She froze as she tried to think of a way to explain without seeming crazy. How to explain that she pregnant with a demon's child? She could picture Thelma behind her with her fingers on either side of her head like devil horns, making a twisted face. She smothered an inappropriate giggle at the image. Troy took her silence as an admission.

"It is mine. I know it's mine."

"It's not. Please don't do this."

"Then tell me who? Whose is it, if it's not mine?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know who ruined my life!"

"I can't do this." Cassie pulled away from him but Troy just held onto her arm more tightly. She looked around for a distraction. They were alone in the car park except for Thelma and she wouldn't be much help since only Cassie could see her.

"Let go of me Troy." She pulled against his grip but he was stronger. He pulled her close.

"I love you! Don't lie to me Cassie. I know it's my child." He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. She struggled against him, pushing wildly at his chest and twisting her face away. He put a hand behind her head to hold her in place and pressed his mouth harshly against hers. She could hear Thelma screaming at Troy from behind them. Troy's other hand slid down her back to press her stomach against his lower body. She gasped as he pressed his fingers against a tender spot near her spine and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. She bit down on him as hard as she dared.

"Dammit Cassie!" He pulled back but kept her close to his body. She began to struggle again, pushing him backward.

"Troy stop! Let me go!"

A honking horn interrupted her before she could say anything else. Both of them turned toward the noise. Troy loosened his hold on her. It was the taxi. The driver got out of the car and walked toward them. He was a large muscular man, taller than Troy and he had a suspicious look on his face as he regarded them.

"Is everything alright?"

"No!" Cassie pulled away from Troy while his grip was relaxed and dashed toward the cab. "Get me out of here! I'm the one who ordered the taxi."

"Cassie Hughes? For the hospital?Get in."

Troy stood shell shocked as Cassie was escorted by the cabbie around to the passenger side and opened the back door for he. The cabbie's words penetrated the fog in his brain just as the door closed on Cassie.

"Hospital? Cassie! You can't do this! It's my child!"

The cabbie sneered at Troy as he got back into the driver's seat.

He eyed Troy with disgust as he pulled out of the car park. Cassie sighed as she settled back into the seat.

"Well that was a bit of a cock up wasn't it?" Cassie jumped at Thelma's voice.

"I snuck in while you and Troy staring at the driver like he had two heads. I'd rather not walk to hospital if it's all the same."

"Thanks." Cassie stared out the window as they drove down the road toward town. She was glad she had Thelma for this, she might have been panicking right now otherwise. Hopefully this strange pregnancy would be over soon. Her hand unconsciously rubbed along her stomach as she thought of the appointment. Soon it would be over and she could get on with her life.


	2. Consideration

Disclaimer: Hex and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of SkyOne and the BBC.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I hit major writer's block last week but it is finished now! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>The taxi rumbled down the wet pavement toward the city, its black body gleaming in the misty droplets falling from the sky. Cassie watched as the mist collected on the glass of the window, slowly obscuring her view of the passing countryside. The mist condensed into drops that rolled down in thing rivulets, looking nothing so much like the tears she felt slowly building behind her eyes. Thelma was leaning against the window on the other side of cab, occasionally shooting comforting glances her way but generally fading into the background as she'd never been able to do when she was alive. Cassie had always been aware of the other girl before her death but now it seemed as though that had gone with the ability to touch her friend. Even in the small space of the cab she felt as though Thelma were worlds away. Maybe once this whole baby thing was over she could try to connect more with her fallen friend.<p>

The baby. If there was ever a topic she wanted to avoid it would be the thing growing inside her. Cassie sniffed as she thought about the coming appointment. What would she do if it turned out she couldn't have the procedure done? The baby was growing so fast, how many days were equivalent to a month when the situation involved a fallen angel and witch? She had to be at least a few months along simply by the size of her stomach. Didn't it normally take about four months for a bump to start showing?

A small sound from the front of the cab drew Cassie's attention toward the cabbie. She hadn't taken much notice of him before now; caring simply for the fact that he provided a way out from the situation with Troy and a ride. She looked through the rear view mirror at him trying to get a better look at his face. He was younger than she would have expected, not much older that her probably. Light grey eyes set under fine sandy brows stared at the road ahead of them. His face was angular with a strong jaw framed by slightly curling strands of dark blonde hair. He seemed to be deep in thought and was nibbling on his lower lip.

"You okay back there?" The cabbie's soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Cassie's attention jumped from his lips to his eyes through the framed glass of the mirror. She nervously played with the ends of her hair as she tried to compose herself.

"That was some argument you were having earlier. Was that your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No!" The response was out of her mouth before she had a chance to think. His eyes widened at the intensity in her voice. Cassie's had flew to her mouth in shock at the strength of her reply.

She sighed in embarrassment before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. He's my ex and he thinks he ought to still have a say in my life."

"That's about what I thought. Is it about this doctor's visit?" He asked.

"Sort of, it's complicated." She looked away from him and stared down at her nails, not sure if she wanted to discuss this with a stranger, even one who'd helped her. He didn't prod her to continue and his silence was what really made her want to open up to him. She had so few people to talk to and while Thelma was great and Cassie wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, sometimes she just wasn't enough. This man was offering to share her burden for not other reason than simple kindness to a distraught girl. He gave off an air of attentiveness even while silent and watching the road, that made her want to pour all her troubles out to him. Perhaps it was the consideration she'd seen in his eyes when he'd asked about her, as though nothing she said would make him think less of her. She's had so little of that feeling in her life that now she wanted to reach out and grab onto it, keep it near and never let go. She felt her nervousness about the topic of her baby fading away. Maybe he could give her some perspective on this whole thing, make it easier for her to deal with this bizarre event that was taking over her life.

"It's not his, this baby." She blurted it before she had a chance to change her mind.

He nodded slowly at her, "But he thinks it is? That's got to be hard. I take it he wants to be a part of your life and the child's?"

Cassie nodded, blue eyes staring inquisitively at him through the mirror. Grey met blue as he glanced back at her offering a tentative smile.

"It's not that complicated then." He winked at her exaggerating that shy smile into a roguish grin. Cassie felt herself smiling in return and suppressed a small giggle at his light flirting.

"I suppose not, when you put it that way. Certainly feels that way though." She looked at Thelma leaning against the window on the seat next to her. It seemed as if she were asleep she looked so peaceful. If only life could be uncomplicated, she'd even take being pregnant and in school if it meant that everything could be as it had been before Azazeal had bounded into her life.

"Can I ask you a question, if it won't upset you?" Cassie pursed her lips but nodded at him anyway.

"Are you going to keep the baby? It's alright if the answer is no, but with that situation back there I just assumed it was a disagreement about that." He glanced at her through the mirror and Cassie felt as though he could see straight through her.

"Well, I am going for a consultation about having a termination." Cassie didn't explain further.

"But does that mean you've decided? I don't mean to pry but you just seem troubled so I thought it might help to talk to someone." He avoided her gaze as he said this, which to Cassie seemed more of a gift than anything else. Normally she'd find it suspicious but it was such an uncomfortable topic that it only seemed natural.

Before she could answer she felt the car roll to a stop. She looked out the window surprised to see the brick walls of the hospital facing her. This was the first time the ride to town had seemed too short. She sighed and reached for her purse, all good things had to end and now it seemed that it was time to go back to the madness that was currently her life. As she pulled out a few bills she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. Looking up, she stared into soulful grey eyes.

"Don't worry about the fare. It's on me today; you look like you need a break."

"Thank you." Cassie smiled at him before asking, "What about the ride back?"

The skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"Well, I suppose I could hang around. Just in case. My name's Oz by the way."

"Cassie."

"Well Miss Cassie, I shall await your return." He winked at her and withdrew his hand.

Still smiling Cassie gathered her things and stepped out of the cab. She looked back at Thelma and saw she was still slumped against the window. Gently shaking her head, she let out a quiet hiss.

"Psst. Thelma!" The brunette ghost jerked at the sound of her name and looked around, bewildered. Cassie waved her out of the cab, glancing to make sure Oz wasn't watching before she closed the door. She gave him a little wave before heading into the building.

"So what was that about?" Thelma kept looking back at Oz and then at Cassie. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, he was just being nice. He's going to wait out there in case Troy shows and give us a ride back."

"Ooh! I see someone's been a little flirt." Her wink softened the mild chastisement in her tone.

"I wasn't flirting, we just talked. I liked it. I forgot for a bit what we were coming here to do." Cassie said as she approached the reception desk.

The redhead behind the desk shot a condescending look at her as though whatever she were doing on her computer screen was more important than doing her job checking in patients.

"Name?" Disdain fairly oozed from the woman. Cassie rolled her eyes; obviously the peaceful cloud that had descended in the cab was gone.

"Cassie Hughes, I've got an appointment with Dr. Surtees."

The look became positively disdainful as the woman thrust a clipboard with several papers attached into Cassie's hands.

"Fill those out and then hand them in when we call your name. You'll be seen shortly." She nodded her head at the small cluster of plastic chairs in the corner and then snapped her gaze back to her computer screen.

"What's got her knickers in a twist? Looks a bit too tightly wound. Bet she doesn't get enough at home." Thelma stuck her tongue out the hateful woman before sidling over to Cassie.

"Do they expect you to write an entire book?" The papers on top of the clipboard she held were fairly thick.

"Writing a book might be easier." She picked up the pen inserted into the clip of the board and began filling in all the blanks. Quiet settled between them as she filled page after page and soon she heard the superior little woman behind the reception clearing her throat loudly.

"Miss Hughes, if you please?" Cassie finished up the last page of questions before approaching the woman and thrusting the clipboard at her. The woman narrowed her eyes and grimaced before pointing to her left. "Go through that door, Dr. Surtees is waiting for you." She snatched the board from Cassie's hand and slapped it down onto the desk beside her.

Cassie drew a deep breath and walked toward the door to what was apparently an office, Thelma on her heels.

A man was sitting at the desk in the room absently leafing through a pile of papers, probably her medical records. He glanced up at her as the stepped through the doorway.

"Ah, Miss Hughes? Welcome. Please, close the door and sit down."

Outside the hospital a black cab was parked, waiting for the girl to come back out. Grey eyes scanned the street approaching the hospital lot, alert for the slightest hint of movement. A knock on the window drew his attention from the wet surroundings. He nodded at the man outside the car and hastily rolled down the glass.

"Should you be here? What if she sees you? That might ruin everything." He glanced up at the tall figure beside his vehicle before returning his attention to the street. The damp mist still falling from the sky settled like diamonds in the dark hair of the figure gazing down at him.

"I take it that it went well then Osias?"

Oz grimaced at the mention of his full name. "When does it not, Azazeal? And don't call me that, I hate it."

"It's your name, and after all it's part of the reason you're here. You should be able to salvage this mess before my personal interference becomes necessary." The warning in that was unmistakable. Oz nodded his acknowledgement of both the threat and the challenge.

"Don't worry, she won't be able to go through with it. Not after we've had a few more little chats. She's starting to trust me already. It's amazing what a gentle smile and a friendly face can do for you in the eyes of the ladies." He darted a wide, doe eyed look toward the other man. He was rewarded with a sneer before being flicked on the nose.

"Just don't get too friendly. Never forget who belongs to whom in this."

"Of course, she's not my type anyway. A fine girl I'm sure but not for me. You of all people should know that."

"I suppose that's true." Azazeal turned looking briefly pensive before smiling. He handed Oz a roll of bills and shot him a tight smile.

"I expect results, and quickly. Every second is precious. Report back to me tomorrow." With that parting order, he strode away quickly becoming shrouded in the grey drizzle that was getting heavier every minute.

* * *

><p>AN: So, here it is. This chapter moved more slowly than I expected (truly told this was only supposed to be beginning of a much larger chapter but I felt this was a decent stopping point). Oz was a major part of my writer's block last week as he wasn't being very talkative when I needed him to be. Hope you all come to like as much as I do. Until next chapter!


	3. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Hex and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of SkyOne and the BBC.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! First the holidays got in the way and then I got addicted to Skyrim! No worries though, I am back on track and have even begun writing the next chapter already. Also there are a few mentions of Cassie and Azazeal's night together so if you are offended by sexual themes and imagery you may want to stop reading this story. From here on out it will start to get much more mature in terms of sex. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cassie sat at her desk going over her notes from the previous term's media assignments. Jo would probably test them on it once the spring term began and despite all the of the trouble going on right now she didn't want to deal with falling behind on top of it all. She sighed as she pored over the notes rubbing at her eyes in frustration. She looked up as Thelma came through the door holding yet another bag of junk food from the cafeteria vending machine. Cassie rolled her eyes exasperated affection, at least Thelma was still the same. She turned back to her notes but stopped as her eyes fell upon the edge of the desk, where an opened envelope lay. She blinked hard and frowned as she considered the letter.<p>

"What are you frowning at?" Thelma said through a mouthful of chips.

"I got a letter from hospital today." Cassie held it out toward Thelma. "It's all set. There's no going back." Cassie bit her lip as she looked at Thelma with watery eyes.

"When?"

"In about three days." Cassie looked down at her lap as she said this.

Thelma's face softened in concern as she looked at her friend.

"What's wrong Cassie?" She held out a hand toward Cassie as though to stroke her hair, stopping a hair's breadth away from the contact that could never be realized now that she was no longer alive. Cassie sniffed, trying and failing to smile at her friend.

"I'm scared Thelma. I've never been to hospital before. And…." Cassie cut herself off as Thelma began to smile comfortingly. She didn't know if she should tell Thelma she was starting to have doubts about this. Was it right to deprive her child of the chance to live just because she confused and angry at it's father?

"Oh honey it'll be alright. Just think, a few more days and this will all be over; Just a bad memory that you can put behind you. And I'll be right there with you the entire time. I'll watch over you." Cassie gave a grateful look to her friend.

"Thank you. I don't want to be alone in there."

"You won't be. You know you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Thelma winked impishly at Cassie, making her laugh. It was short lived though and soon Cassie's face took on a shadow of sadness again.

Thelma cocked her head to the side and stared at her. Cassie tried to look reassuring but she knew that Thelma could see through it. It was a quality she had always loved about her; she always knew when Cassie was troubled even when Cassie couldn't bring herself to admit it. Rather than encourage questions Cassie turned her gaze out the window, looking at the empty lawn through the lace curtains. Thelma came around and sat on the bed facing her. Cassie could feel her gaze but didn't want to turn and face the look she knew would be on her friend's face.

"Why don't you seem happier about this?" She could hear the worry in Thelma's voice and tried not to feel the wash of guilt that this brought on. She hated worrying her but it seemed impossible to avoid it with how things were. Pasting a smile on her face she turned back toward her friend.

"I am! I'm glad this is about to be over!" Even to her own ears the words sounded flat and unconvincing. She couldn't help it. As much as she tried to resist it she couldn't help but think about the child growing inside with an increasing degree of confusion. After the visit to Dr. Surtees and talking with Oz the other day she was starting to feel like she was punishing the child for its father's mistakes. Unconsciously she placed a hand over her abdomen as she thought about the life growing within her.

"You don't sound very sure about that Cassie." Thelma's voice broke through her daze and Cassie turned to look into the wide worry filled eyes of her friend. She sighed, wishing this whole thing weren't so painful and confusing.

"I don't know Thelma. I guess I'm having second thoughts, just a bit." Cassie tried to brace herself for Thelma's reaction. She didn't exactly think it was going to go over well. What she didn't expect was to see a look of understanding cross Thelma's features.

"Oh honey, that's normal I think. I'd be more worried about you if you weren't thinking about the baby and worrying a bit. But you are still going to go through with it right? Because you've got to really think before you decide to stop all this. What about Azazeal? If you have this baby what is he going to do? Is it really worth it to keep the baby?" Thelma pursed her lips in worried anticipation.

Cassie noted the expectant expression and felt a minor twinge of annoyance. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to say anything about this. Couldn't Thelma just support her without trying to convince her to continue on with her first reactions to this situation? She would have been happier if Thelma had stopped after her first sentence just now. Now Cassie felt pressured and she didn't want to give in just because Thelma thought she should. She wanted to work this out for herself but she also wanted some support from her friend, not judgment on whether or not she was making the right decision. And why did she have to give her a definitive answer right this minute? Couldn't she be allowed to work it out on her own before having to make a complete decision? Cassie shook her head to clear her thoughts. Thelma was still looking at her expectantly.

Biting her lip she said, "I don't know Thelma. I just can't help thinking that maybe I'm being unfair. But I don't think I'm going to cancel the appointment. I've come this far and it's not like I have a lot of time to decide, especially with how fast this baby is growing." Cassie turned her head to look out the window again as she said this. It felt like if she didn't look at Thelma then she wouldn't have to commit to what she was saying. She wasn't exactly lying, she was still unsure enough to not want to cancel her appointment but she wasn't yet sure if she wanted to outright keep it either.

Behind Cassie Thelma nodded her head in agreement with the statement, plunging her hand into an open bag of crisps as she did so. Popping one in her mouth she said,

"Well that's true. And besides that how do you even know if this baby will be normal? Look at what it's got for a father! For all you know it could end being a demonic baby from hell or some such." Thelma paused, looking at Cassie for the reaction she wanted.

'She probably expects me to laugh at that.' Cassie thought. She couldn't bring herself to muster the reaction she knew Thelma was looking for so she gave a tiny smile and said, "Could be, maybe." She turned back towards the window, looking at the grounds as she let the unvoiced thought that maybe her child's parentage wouldn't matter. Who was to say that this child couldn't turn out to be a normal little boy, no matter who his parents were?

Cassie jumped at snapping fingers suddenly whipped in front of her face.

"Hello! Earth to Cassie! Did you even hear me?" Thelma looked a bit put out at Cassie's ignoring her.

"No, I'm sorry. I keep getting lost in my own head." Cassie shook the hair from her eyes and tried to be attentive.

"Ok. Now for the fourth time, don't you have to get Jo to sign that form for the hospital? There's no sense in putting it off." Thelma pointed at the envelope lying on the desk.

Cassie grimaced. The last thing she wanted to do right now was face Jo. The woman was just too kind sometimes and at the moment Jo's overt concern for her was grating. But she should probably do it now rather than later. There wasn't really a reason not to get it signed. If she decided against the procedure she could always just toss it out. It wasn't like it was a contract. Cassie glanced at the clock on the corner of her desk. It read 9:30 a.m. Jo was probably still in her room, what with it being the weekend.

"You're probably right. I'd better go now before I end up forgetting." Cassie grabbed the release form out of the envelope and headed out the door.

"You're welcome!" Thelma called after her.

Stuffing the form in her pocket Cassie rolled her eyes, smiling as she headed down the hallway. At least some things never changed.

Heading for the teacher's wing she let her thoughts turn back toward her child. Did she really want to go through with this? Deprive her baby of the chance to live like a normal child and watch him grow up? She had never thought anything like this would happen to her, though of course it probably wouldn't have if she had been involved with anyone but Azazeal. She'd always been careful. Troy hadn't been her first, no matter what Thelma might have thought, but her life before this hadn't been brimming with sexual experiences either. Even so she'd had her share of romances before but none of them had been able to make her feel like he had.

She would never admit it out loud but could at least admit to herself that Azazeal had made her feel in ways she hadn't known were possible. He'd made her blood sing and her heart race. It wasn't only that he seemed to know her inside and out (though he'd demonstrated that thoroughly enough during their nights together) but even when she was infuriated by him she felt somehow more alive. And yet it wasn't just the physical aspect when it came to him; it was if he had touched her soul when they were together. Turning him away the next day had been the hardest thing she'd ever done besides watching Thelma die. The experience had felt much the same. All of her senses seemed heightened when he was near and was just now figuring out how alluring that was. She wanted him with every part of her but she couldn't simply forgive him could she? The sense of betrayal she felt over how he'd used her couldn't be forgotten that easily. No matter how much she wanted him.

Cassie stopped just down the hall from Jo's door. Walking over to a window, she gazed out at the woodlands surrounding the back of the school's estate. There was still a little bit of the morning's fog wafting hazily around the branches of the trees. It was a serene view, a feeling she wished that she could share. The hazy green of the trees reminded her of him. They were almost the exact shade of pale green that his eyes were, she could almost imagine him standing out there and looking toward her. She smiled wistfully, remembering how those eyes had darkened with passion until it was like she was drowning in a sea of deep emeralds as he had gazed up at her from between her legs. She closed her eyes, almost able to feel the ghost of his lips on her skin, the heat of his tongue as he had teased and tormented her until she begged him for release. Her fingers came up to brush the side of her neck, one of his favorite spots because of the reaction it always caused in her. She gasped and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the memories. It was difficult, the mere memory of that night causing her entire body to throb with desire.

Cassie bit her lip hard and tried to concentrate on the reasons why she shouldn't want him. Even if she could bring herself to forgive him for using her the way he had what was to stop him from doing it again? He would never understand how violated she felt by what he had done. The loss of self she had experienced, how would he ever understand that when he believed that he had freed her from all the restraints holding back her true self? He had intimated that who she had been under the possession was who she was deep inside but it was something she had a hard time believing. Perhaps that was the person she would have been if her life had been easier, with fewer reasons to grow up as quickly as she had. If her mother had been different; if her father had stuck around, maybe she would have become that girl. Looking back Cassie was grateful that her life experiences had molded her into who she was. The girl that she had been while possessed wouldn't have had Thelma, she would have been truly alone. And despite the freedom she had felt when under Azazeal's spell, Cassie wouldn't trade that existence for what she had now. The realization made her smile; she felt that perhaps now she could truly make it through this. She had been through tough times before and now as then it would only serve to make her stronger.

Looking out the vanishing fog she felt her spirits rising with it. She felt more like her old self than she had in months. She still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to go through with the termination but Thelma was right. There was no sense in calling it off unless she was really sure and it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and be prepared if she decided that was the path she wanted to take. Nodding to herself she pulled the release form out of her pocket and headed for Jo's door.


	4. Conversation with a side of Comfort

**Oh my lord, it's been nearly a year and a half since I've updated this, a fact which any of you still bothering to check on this story are aware of I'm sure. I apologize profusely. Between life being life and working on my original novel I just haven't felt in the right head space to work on this 'fic. That all changed this morning however when suddenly both Cassie and Azazeal decided they had been ignored for long enough and that it was time to get back to work. **

**As an apology for being away so long I've written an extra-long chapter for you all. **Sorry to those of you who saw the email that got sent out **earlier about an update if you clicked on it only to find nothing there. I was going to post two separate chapters but then I decided that one would end up being incredibly short when i went to look at it I went back and edited them together into one giant chapter. Hopefully the length of this update makes up for any dashed hopes. **Nearly 5,200 words, I'm so proud of me. Also, **Troy makes his reappearance here for those of you who've been wondering where he went.**

**I make no promises that I won't disappear again but I do promise that I haven't forgotten this and that I won't abandon it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The pillow was wet. That was all she could think as she lay on the bed still clutching it to her chest. It smelled like him. Like smoke and moss and things long forgotten. She blinked back a fresh wave of tears. She didn't know why she hadn't washed it since that night, but every time she'd start to pull the casing off the smell of him would surround her and she felt like she had the night they'd slept together. Always she placed the pillow back on the bed. Right now it was as much a punishment as a comfort. Thank God Thelma wasn't here to see her like this. Cassie didn't know where the ghost was and didn't much care at the moment. She couldn't handle talking to Thelma right now. Not when the image of them was still burned into her mind, searing her soul.<p>

She'd been riding high on her realizations when she'd knocked on Jo's door playing with her hair as she looked over the letter from the hospital; when he'd appeared at the door all of that fell to pieces. She hadn't been able to stop the rush of desire she'd felt at finding him in front of her, dark hair framing his chiseled face and bright eyes boring into hers. He'd given her a look of pure arrogance, daring her. The challenge in his gaze was irresistible and she felt herself take a small step toward him, anticipating the feel of him against her. Just as she was about to reach out a hand to him Jo moved into the doorway shattering the moment completely.

She could see the smirk in his eyes, though he kept his mouth still. As though he were enjoying the joke and it was on her. Cassie had muddled through the exchange, fighting back tears at the same time she tamped down on the desire to smack him right across his smug face. She had the sense to make sure to keep the release form hidden behind her back the entire time. Once the conversation was over she'd managed to keep to a sedate walk until she rounded the corner. Then the damn had broken and she couldn't see through the tears, her lungs burning from sobbing so hard that her whole body shook, and she stumbled blindly through the halls back to her room. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen down the stairs and broken her neck. The moment she'd closed the door behind her she'd dropped the paper to the floor and fallen across the bed. That she had shared with him. She'd lain there, paralyzed by the thought that she might have lost him and that she'd never escape him. That she didn't want to. He was everywhere – around her, inside her. She could still feel him when she closed her eyes. Hear his voice in her head, telling her he loved her. She'd recalled the look on his face when she'd told him she wanted him out of her life, that she didn't want him or the child growing inside her. She'd had the unsettling thought that those words were what had driven him to Jo. Either to get back at her for her words or to make her jealous, she didn't know. She'd tried to get angry at him, to feel betrayed, but the thought that she had driven him to it wouldn't leave her and she'd simply given up, allowed herself to give in to the pain and have a good long cry. She felt as though she was being pulled apart by her conflicting emotions. She'd been in bed ever since, moving only to pull the covers over herself when the sun went down and the temperature began to drop. Eventually sleep had claimed her, washing over her like a benediction.

It was morning now, sunlight streaming cheerily across her face through the gap in the curtains. She frowned and turned away from the window. Thelma would return soon, if she hadn't been back already. Cassie looked around the room, searching for her friend. There wasn't even an empty wrapper to signify that Thelma had been in since yesterday, which meant she was probably wandering around the school. She suddenly realized that Thelma had been disappearing a lot lately. She sat up, pulling the pillow into her lap. She wondered if it was worth waiting for Thelma to show up, if she'd be any help in dealing with this new, unexpected blow from Azazeal. She exhaled noisily at the thought. It wasn't like Thelma would have a different opinion from the ones she'd already voiced about her situation. Grumbling she leaned across the bed to grab a brush from her desk and run it haphazardly through her hair. Waiting for Thelma wasn't going to help and she couldn't stand to stay in this room any longer. Sliding out of bed Cassie threw the pillow away from her and began to change her clothes. As she pulled on her jacket she heard something fall from her pocket. She bent to pick up the slip of paper and opened it.

It was from Oz, the cab driver who'd talked to her the day of her appointment. He'd given her his number when he'd dropped her off at Medenham after; had told her to call him if she ever needed someone to listen or a shoulder to cry on. She'd put the paper in her pocket and smiled at him. It had been nice to feel like there were still people who cared enough to help a stranger. She'd forgotten the phone number though, hadn't needed anyone other than Thelma till now. But she couldn't face the thought of telling her friend what had happened and having to sit through another lecture of 'I knew it's' and 'I told you so's'. Thelma's opinion on the matter was clear but it didn't help Cassie at all. She understood her friend's hatred of Azazeal, agreed with it most of the time but that didn't erase the fact that deep down she had feelings for him. She couldn't deny that now, not after feeling like her entire world had shattered when she'd seen Azazeal at Jo's door. She needed to talk to someone and since she already knew what Thelma would say Oz was as a good a choice as any. At least he made her feel comfortable. She'd make sure to leave out the truth of what Azazeal was, be creative but truthful. After all she wanted a friend not another dead body. Wiping the last tear tracks from her face she picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

><p>Troy was huddled up in the driver's seat of his car, watching Cassie and that stranger with a frown. The longer he sat here the more he wondered if it had been such a good idea to follow her here. When he'd seen her hurrying down the hall yesterday he'd wanted to call out to her, to make her stop and talk to him before he'd realized that she'd looked like she was crying. He remembered watching her as she'd turned the corner at a run; taking off after her only to see the door slam and hear the lock turn before he could get the words out to stop her. Once the door was shut he hadn't felt like knocking, couldn't stop the resentful thought that she'd probably just ignore him anyway. He'd felt immediately bad for thinking that. The more reasonable part of him said that it wasn't a good idea to bother her when she was already upset, that distressing her further might endanger the baby. He'd given to the more reasonable side and though he ached to go to her had turned away and returned to his own room. It hadn't made it any easier to get her out of his head though. A baby. It had to be their baby, his baby no matter what she said. It just didn't make sense to him. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him to be a part of this. How could she just decide to leave him out? She'd been avoiding him since their altercation in the car park his first day back and he hadn't been able to work up the courage to approach her on the few occasions he'd seen her since. He'd gone back to his room and spent the entire night trying to think of a way to get her to talk to him again. By the time morning came he'd decided that he didn't care if she never spoke to him again after today, but he wouldn't let her avoid him any longer. He'd marched over to her room and knocked on the door but it gave way under his hand, swinging open to reveal an empty room.<p>

"Cassie? Are you here?" He'd poked his head inside but Cassie was nowhere to be seen. He'd missed her again. Just as he'd turned to leave he'd noticed a paper on the floor. It had the name of the local hospital at the top of the page. His heart had stopped when he realized what it was. How could she do this to him? She was going to kill their baby without even giving him a chance. Anger had welled up inside him and he'd lashed out, catching the corner of her bedside table and knocking several things off it swearing when his knuckle started to throb from the force of the blow. Sighing he bent to pick up the papers that had scattered to the floor. Without thinking he looked over them, stopping when he realized that on top of the pile was a torn off bit of a receipt with a name and number scrawled on it. Just under that was a note in Cassie's familiar looping hand.

_Oz_

_555-0429_

_Hart's Club Café_

_2 p.m._

He'd glanced at his watch and seen that it was already half one; Cassie had probably gone to meet this Oz person. Why would she go talk to some random person? Unless he was who Cassie had meant that day – Troy didn't let himself finish the thought. He dropped the stack of papers and raced back to his room to grab his keys. If he hurried he could catch her, maybe straighten this out still, get the answers that he now so desperately needed. Fifteen minutes later he was speeding along the high street, searching among the few people that were out for a glimpse of her. The flash of a familiar mop of bright hair made him stomp on the brakes, slowing so that he could follow her at a discreet distance as she made her way down the street. He'd pulled to a stop when she ducked into the café on the corner. He'd felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wasn't too late; there was still time to convince her not to do this. To convince her that they were good together and that he really was the one for her.

Now here he was parking just outside the café, maneuvering carefully so as to avoid hitting the van parked slightly crosswise in front of him. Looked like whoever it was had trouble when it came to parallel parking he thought with a slight huff of amusement. The van's bad positioning meant that he too had to park at an awkward angle that nevertheless gave him a perfect view of the café. He was debating whether or not he should go in and talk to Cassie or wait until she left when he saw her emerge from the building with a small mug clutched between her hands and take a seat at one of the little tables set up on the pavement. Good, there were less people out here than were probably inside. They could talk this out without a lot of people listening in, it was neutral territory so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed by him being there and hopefully he'd have the chance to convince her to see things his way. He opened his door only to freeze as a tall man in a dark coat with long, curling blonde hair walked up to Cassie from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. That had to be Oz. He watched as Cassie turned and tried to stay calm as she jumped up and whirled around to face the stranger, only to nearly lose it when she threw her cup of tea all over the guy. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a chuckle at the sight, a small grin stealing over his face. Didn't look like this Oz was all that special after all he thought. The grin died a moment later when Cassie stopped in shock and apologized, the sincerity in her voice audible even at this range only to be replaced by a scowl when Cassie grabbed up a napkin and tried to clean up the mess she'd caused. The guy who had to be Oz waved her away and walked around to sit in front of her, the flirting smile he sent her way unmistakable.

Indecision gripped him at the sight and he sat there, half-in-half-out of the car. Had she been telling the truth when she'd said the baby wasn't his? Was this the guy Cassie had slept with? He slowly closed the door, easing it shut so it wouldn't slam while rolling down the window. He was close enough to them that if it didn't get crowded he'd be able to hear their conversation. He felt slightly bad about eavesdropping on her but at the same time he felt a burning need to know what was going on and this was too good an opportunity to pass up. He settled himself more comfortably into his seat and prepared himself to wait.

* * *

><p>Cassie held the cup to her lips, breathing in the steam that wafted toward her face. She reveled in the warmth spreading through her fingers. The winter sun peeked through the clouds warming her back as a chill breeze ruffled her hair. She was having trouble coming to terms with the events of the day. Her head was still reeling from the scene she'd witnessed at Jo's door. That utter bastard. The surface of her coffee rippled as a single tear fell into its depths. She sniffed and closed her eyes against the moisture building behind her eyes. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to calm down. She couldn't help what she felt for him. Her heart ached to know that he didn't seem to care for her the way that she did him but she'd pushed him away and he'd apparently taken her at her word.<p>

Cassie scowled down at her cup and glanced at her watch. It was almost two, Oz would be here any minute. When she'd called him this morning he'd sounded surprised but had readily agreed to meet her, suggesting the café. She hadn't wasted any time and had even left early in anticipation of some real contact with someone who might be able to help her even if she wouldn't be able to tell him everything about her situation. She turned to look down the street, hoping to see him or at least his cab when she suddenly felt a stirring in the air behind her. It was familiar, a dark pull that tingled up against her skin. Thinking it was Azazeal, she turned in her chair and angrily threw the contents of her still full cup of tea at him. Her satisfied smirk fell as she openly gaped at the man now standing drenched in hot liquid before her.

"Jesus Cassie! What the hell was that for? Is this why you called? Felt the need to vent some frustration and I was the only bloke available?" Blonde hair fell forward to shade a pair of bright grey eyes as he tried to wipe at his drenched shirt. Even through the pain his voice still held a teasing tone that didn't do anything to lessen her guilt but at least it seemed he wouldn't hold it against her.

"Oz! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." Grabbing her napkin she wiped ineffectually at the stain spreading across his torso. He chuckled at her and she glanced up to see the grin on his face as he stared down at her with one eyebrow raised. Realizing just what she was doing she dropped the now damp napkin like it contained some contagious disease. She fell back into the chair she'd just vacated, face aflame with embarrassment. Shaking his head Oz sat down in the chair across from her, grabbing the napkin holder from a nearby table as he did so. The table's occupant shot him a dirty look but shut his mouth when Oz glared at him and gestured toward his soaked shirt.

"So why did you want to meet here? I assume your grand plan wasn't to douse me in hot tea." He softened the rebuke with a crooked smile as he began dabbing at his shirt with the napkins. Cassie's wince was ruined by the smile pricking the corners of her mouth. She offered him a few more but he shook his head at her.

"Sorry again, I wanted to talk to you. You were so nice the other day and you said that if I needed to talk…" Cassie trailed off uncertainly, absentmindedly shredding the paper napkin in her hand. Oz stopped her, placing his hand gently on hers.

"I meant that Cassie, although I rather expected my shirt to perhaps be wet with tears and not tea." She balled up the mangled napkin and threw it at him with a mock scowl that was ruined when she laughed as it bounced off his nose. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright! Alright! Don't hurt me, I'll stop teasing you. Seriously though, have you been alright? You sounded awfully upset on the phone and forgive me for saying so but you look a bit of a mess." He reached across the table and placed a hand on hers. His fingers were warm and she found his touch comforting. She felt herself relax under his gaze.

"I certainly feel like I am." She admitted. "I'm just so confused about everything; what with the baby and everything, not to mention this whole mess with Troy that's going on. I just don't know what to do." Cassie looked at Oz, who had the good grace not to look too confused by her talking about people he had no connection with. She wondered about the best way to ask for advice without giving away too much about the reality of her situation. Oz beat her to it.

"Troy's the guy who was arguing with you the other day?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's my ex. I was with him when all this happened." She gestured at her stomach before fiddling with her empty cup. He waved over a waitress and she waited while he ordered a coffee and the waitress brought it out along with a new cup of tea for her.

"What's he done to make it so difficult?" Oz asked, stirring sugar into his drink.

"Oh, well it's not really what he's done. It's just awkward I guess. We were together, when I got pregnant but…" She trailed off, feeling the guilt creep back over her at what she had done to Troy. Sure she'd been possessed at the time but it still didn't excuse her behavior. Oz nodded in understanding.

"He doesn't want to let go? I remember you saying something about him not being the father. I'm guessing you don't still have feelings for him, if he's making you so uncomfortable?" Cassie sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"It might be easier if I did but no. It's just after what I've been through lately I just know that he's not the one for me. And that no matter what he thinks I'm definitely not good for him. He keeps trying to talk to me and I know it's because he thinks this baby is his but I just can't seem to make him see the truth. Short of shoving a DNA test under his nose, and that's certainly out of the question."

Oz looked puzzled. Cassie wrapped her arms around her middle, letting her hand linger on the bulge of her stomach.

"My procedure is supposed to be the day after tomorrow." Comprehension dawned in Oz's eyes and he winced in sympathy.

"Christmas eve? That's rough." He sipped at his coffee, sucking in a breath when it burned his tongue. Cassie wrinkled her nose – she hated coffee.

"Yeah, it was the only time I could." She didn't elaborate further but Oz seemed to read the deeper meaning beneath the short reply.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" He said gently. Cassie nodded, not looking at him. Even the thought of going to hospital brought a dull pain to her chest but she still couldn't quite escape the thought that it was the right thing.

"I think so. I mean, I don't know what else to do. My best mate thinks it's the right choice but I just don't know. Lately I just keep thinking that I might be making a mistake but then I feel like I don't have any other choice." She sniffed at the prickling feeling building up in her eyes and stared into her teacup. It was all so confusing and the addition of the scene she'd witnessed this morning hadn't helped her order her thoughts on the issue. Just the thought of him with Jo made her heart ache and her blood boil at the same time.

"Well what about the father? What does he think?" Cassie raised her eyes toward Oz. He laughed at her shocked expression.

"Sorry, didn't mean to catch you off guard with that. It's just you haven't talked about him much. He must have meant something to you if you left Troy to be with him."

Cassie scoffed a little offering up a wry smile.

"That was a very kind way of saying 'cheated on him' thank you."

He raised his cup to her in a mock toast.

"I do what I can. But really, I get the feeling that it wasn't a whirlwind romance. If it were you wouldn't be so upset about this I think. Is he part of the reason you wanted to give up the baby in the first place?"

Cassie chewed on her lower lip as she considered her answer. Oz had gotten right to the heart of her problem certainly. It was true that she'd been against the entire idea of being pregnant at first, let alone being pregnant with Azazeal's child but over the last couple of weeks she'd slowly started to regard her baby as just that – _her_ baby. That was when she'd first started to question her feelings for Azazeal too. How could she love her child while hating its father? She'd finally admitted, after days spent agonizing over the implications, that she still had feelings for him maybe even loved him. She still didn't approve of his actions towards her or Thelma – especially Thelma – and wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to really forgive him for what he'd done but she could admit (to herself if no one else) that she didn't hate him as completely as she should. That didn't mean she had to give in to those feelings, not that resisting was easy. Even this morning when she'd wanted punch him she'd had to resist the urge to pull him out of Jo's arms and show him exactly who he belonged to. She shook her head against the thought, trying to get her mind back on track.

As the termination grew closer she was starting to feel cornered. She'd have to make a decision soon and whether she went through with it or not her entire life would change after tomorrow. She felt nauseous even thinking about it. Both choices had their ups and downs. Either way she'd be giving something up and she wasn't sure that she was willing to pay either price.

If she went through with the termination, denying the feelings she held for her child and Azazeal, it would probably mean losing both of them. She didn't expect that he'd want anything to do with her romantically if she went through with it. She was certain that it would probably push him into actively hating her, putting her in considerable danger. She started at the thought. It wasn't something she had really considered before, what his reaction would be to the loss of his child. She recalled the way he'd looked the morning she'd woken to find him watching her sleep, cup of tea in hand, the eagerness and ardent happiness that had stolen over his features as he'd talked about the child. Could she really destroy that for him? She rubbed her fingers in soothing circles over her stomach trying not to repress a small shudder at the thought.

On the other hand, if she called it off, would that prove that everything he'd said about her, about everything, was true? He would certainly consider it as justifying his actions. What about Thelma? Cassie couldn't imagine that her friend would understand if she didn't go through with the termination. Would that mean alienating Thelma forever, losing her? The ghost had made no secret of her hatred for Azazeal and Cassie didn't blame her. She'd hate the person that had murdered her and manipulated her friend too. Not to mention there was the jealousy issue on that front as well. Thelma resented Azazeal's ability to draw Cassie's interest – if she found out that Cassie still had feelings for him outside the possession what would she think? She'd kept her lingering feelings a secret, not wanting to acknowledge something that might cost her the only friend she had. She drew her cup to her lips and took a long sip.

Cassie wished she didn't have to choose. She didn't love the way her life was at the moment but for now it had a kind of tenuous balance. She felt like a tight rope walker who'd just noticed a fray in the line. Any sudden move would cause it all to come crashing down around her, with drastic and potentially deadly consequences.

She glanced up at Oz who was patiently waiting for her answer, playing with a packet of sugar. He'd already upended the contents onto the table and was drawing intricate patterns in the small pile with a coffee stirrer. She smiled a little, drawn in by the mesmerizing swirls. She grew a little dizzy as she followed them with her eyes and put a hand to her head to anchor herself. She started as Oz laid a hand over hers.

"Cass? You ok? Where'd you go just now? You've been staring into space for the last ten minutes." He looked mildly alarmed and she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He reached up to brush a thumb across her cheek and she realized that the tears she'd been fighting earlier were now coursing down her cheeks unchecked. She pulled back from his hand and dashed at the tears with one hand the other still clasped gently in his.

"No, it's not you. It's these damn hormones." She knew it wasn't true, that what he'd asked her had indeed led to her tears but knew he hadn't meant to cause her pain.

She could feel the warmth of his hand on hers and smiled a little. She turned her hand to grip his. This was something she'd missed since Thelma's death – The grounding comfort of a caring touch freely given by a friend. She blinked. Was that what they were? It was true they'd only med a few days ago, but she felt a connection with him that she'd never had with anyone but Thelma. It was warm, inviting. Perhaps they were friends, she certainly felt like she could rely on him and she'd never had the sense that he wanted anything from her other than a chance to help her. She met his eyes across the table and saw a soft kindness in his gaze. His smile was understanding and soft, a gentle turn at the edges to show how amused he was with her even when she was off in her head trying to find an answer. It was the kind of smile that would have made her heart race before all of this began, but now it simply made her feel comforted. There was none of the uncomfortable undercurrent that came with attraction and there didn't seem to be the need to ask if he felt the same way. She could just tell. She squeezed his hand once before drawing out of his grip and picking her cup up and bringing it to her mouth again. She sipped at it then put it down, keeping her fingers clasped around the still warm ceramic. She shrugged her shoulder apologetically, dropping her chin as she tried to explain.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what you said. I don't know – about the father. He's definitely part of the reason. Our relationship is, well complicated isn't a strong enough word." She said with a grimace.

Oz grinned.

"So you've said before. Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe a new perspective can help you figure it out? At the least I'll be a willing audience if you want to complain about him." He added a conspiratorial wink to the grin, holding a finger to lips. She chuckled at the comical expression and he smiled back at her.

"Why don't you tell me how you two met?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the abrupt ending but it just felt like a decent place to break. I have the next chapter started but it's not even halfway finished. I'm expecting a busy week at work so I have no idea how soon I may finish it. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed the update. ;D<strong>


End file.
